


we can write this story on our own (out here)

by undercover_martyr



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercover_martyr/pseuds/undercover_martyr
Summary: “I think it’s time you do something about your crush on Lindsey.” Rose mutters, and Emily wants to die.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	we can write this story on our own (out here)

**Author's Note:**

> title from “tomorrow” by james hersey

It’s Rose who makes her buy a ticket to Denver.

Emily will never understand why they chose to meet in Denver and not Atlanta—or even Cincinnati— but Rose seems super excited to visit Lindsey and Emily doesn’t have the heart to bring her down.

Rose seems  _ really  _ excited actually, bordering on giddy, and she even offers to take a flight to Atlanta one day earlier so that they can both fly into Denver together.

That works out fine though, because now that Mal basically lives in Atlanta, Emily figures that they’ll use the time to catch up and just have a chill night.

And at first it is like that.

They’re sat in Dansby’s living room, and Emily has to say that it truly does have an amazing view, but Dansby isn’t even there.

Mal had said something about a “boys night”, and Emily hadn’t questioned it at all. She was just glad to be with some of her best friends.

Emily’s on her third glass of wine now—- and she’s really glad that Rose had insisted on booking a later flight, because she’s on her way to drunk now, and she’ll definitely be hungover tomorrow— and Rose is sitting on the futon to her left, looking uncharacteristically pensive.

“C’mon Rose,” Emily says, trying to engage her in conversation, “I know you can’t miss Wilma  _ that  _ bad yet.” 

Rose has half a mind to look offended, but she takes the jab in stride, flipping off Emily with a giggle.

It’s when Rose chugs her class of wine though—- and then when Mal does the same, even though Mal  _ never  _ chugs anything— that Emily recognizes tonight for what it is.

A fucking intervention.

So what if Emily has a small crush on Lindsey? It’s not like she’ll do something about it now.

There was a point in time— right after the World Cup but before their season ended in Chicago—where Emily really thought that this  _ thing  _ with Lindsey was going somewhere.

It was half that Lindsey was all over her all the time, that they truly were spending alarming amounts of time together regardless of the fact that they didn’t  _ need  _ to, that Lindsey was single again.

It felt inevitable.

But then nothing happened, and their season ended horribly, and then Lindsey was talking to him again, and Emily lost her shot.

But it was fine. 

Emily is sure that she can just be friends with Lindsey.

Lindsey only wants to be friends with Emily.

And everything is normal.

Except for the fact that Emily had made the mistake of telling Rose about her crush after they won the World Cup.

*

She’d been drunk out of her mind— not as much as Kelley and  _ definitely  _ not as much as Alex, but somewhere dangerously close— and Rose and her had been getting a drink at the bar by themselves.

Emily had been trying really hard not to look at Lindsey. She’d felt that she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back if she did.

So that had left her sticking to Rose and her family all night, but it was fine. Rose was fun, and she was especially fun to dance with, and Emily didn’t  _ need  _ to look at Lindsey.

But then she did. She looked at Lindsey, with her long hair and her bright blue eyes. With her broad shoulders and soft smile. With her  _ everything _ .

Suddenly, Emily hadn’t been able to look away.

It had made Rose laugh. 

“Do you like- like her or something?” she’d asked Emily, crowding her space and throwing an arm around her shoulders. Emily’s eyes had widened, but she couldn’t help but think that Rose didn’t sound surprised.

Emily had considered not answering. She had also considered dying. 

She couldn’t lie to Rose.

So she hadn’t.

“Yes.” She’d looked at Rose as she said it, trying to gauge her reaction, but Rose well-

Rose looked like she already knew.

“About time you admitted it to yourself, buddy.”

And that was that.

*

  
  


And now she was here. 

Mal had the decency to look a bit uncomfortable, but she isn’t backing off and Emily is truly screwed.

Rose just looks determined. 

“I think it’s time you do something about your crush on Lindsey.” Rose mutters, and Emily wants to die.

Was she that obvious? 

“I thought you were going to do something after France but then you didn’t, and then the season ended and Lindsey went home and  _ he  _ tried to do something—but thank God that’s over— and I for one am tired of waiting for you idiots to get your shit together so I figured we could step in.” 

Rose looks pleased with herself at having made Emily lose her ability to speak for once, and the smirk she sends her way is worrying.

“I’m just telling you. When we’re in Denver?” Rose looks at her and grins victoriously, “I’m gonna make it happen.”

Mal laughs hard at that, and pretty soon they’re all laughing and out of breath.

Emily figures that Rose will forget about it in the morning.

*

Emily’s pretty sure that Rose is over her glorious plan that’ll bring her and Lindsey together.

She hasn’t brought it up once since last night, and they’ve been plenty of places when she could’ve, so Emily thinks she’s safe.

They get to Denver at 4 pm, and Lindsey is waiting for them just outside of baggage claim.

She looks extra soft and a little tired, wearing what Emily’s sure is one of Emily’s sweatshirts.

Emily swears her heart might burst out of her rib cage at the sight.

Rose gets to Lindsey first, gives her a quick hug and a loud kiss on the cheek that has Lindsey laughing, but then Lindsey’s not laughing and she’s looking at Emily fondly.

Like this, Lindsey really towers over Emily, and it’s all Emily can do to throw her arms around Lindsey’s neck and stand on the tips of her toes to hug her.

Lindsey hugs her back tightly, settling her hands firmly on the small of Emily’s back, and, for a moment, all Emily can see, smell, and hear is Lindsey.

And the Rose clears her throat and the moment is lost.

Lindsey pulls back but doesn’t let go of her completely. “So good to see you Em,” she says, and her smile is big and bright, and-

“So nice to see you too, Lindsey,” Rose says from somewhere behind them.

Emily really hates Rose

*

They stay in Lindsey’s apartment.

There’s plans of going out for drinks with Lindsey’s high school friends later, but Rose says she’s super tired— and,  _ can’t they put it off until tomorrow _ ?— and that she might go to bed early, but as soon as Lindsey reluctantly cancels on her friends, Rose sends herself on a one-woman mission to the nearest liquor store.

She wants to take Lindsey’s car, and Lindsey puts on half a fight before handing the keys over to Rose— but not before threatening to throw her off the nearest building if anything happens to her “baby”.

Emily just laughs quietly as she melts into the couch—she’s just so  _ tired. _

It’s already 7 pm here, and they’d gotten dinner at some restaurant that Mal had insisted they try even though it had made Lindsey roll her eyes, and then walked through downtown Denver aimlessly for a while.

It was good, but now it’s 7 here but 9 in Atlanta, and she’s been up since 10 am even though their flight wasn’t until much later.

Even though Rose has promised to let her sleep, she still woke Emily up early to help pick out her outfit. And then bought her coffee, so Emily couldn’t be too mad.

Lindsey’s couch is just so comfortable though, smells just like Lindsey, and Emily is so tired that feels as if she really could go to sleep now if she tried.

She refuses to sleep though, and opens her eyes to avoid doing just that, but she just ends up making eye contact with Lindsey who was apparently already looking at her. 

“You’re such a creep,” she says, because it feels like something she would say to anyone else, even if she doesn’t really mean it, and it makes Lindsey laugh nervously.

“I hope Rose gets something good,” is what Lindsey says instead, “even though she was too tired to go out with my friends but now miraculously wants to drink here.”

It makes Emily laugh.

“Rose is just really weird,” Emily says, “but she’s harmless. It probably won’t be too bad.”

*

Emily’s wrong.

Rose comes back from her adventure armed with a handle of the shittiest vodka on the market, a handle of the tequila that Emily hasn’t been able to stomach since freshman year of college, and renewed enthusiasm for her stupid romantic plan—if her exaggerated eyebrow wiggling is anything to go by.

Lindsey looks a little horrified when Rose immediately hands her a vodka shot, but by the time they’re all 4 shots in, she looks better. 

Even Emily can’t find it in herself to complain about the lack of beer— and anyway, at least it’s not the tequila that they’re taking shots of. She’ll take her victories where she can.

Rose pours everyone another shot, makes sure they take it with a glint in her eye that makes Emily want to go back to Atlanta, and leans back into the couch.

“You guys wanna do this thing I saw on tik tok?”

Emily thinks it might be fun.

*

“So let me get this right,” Lindsey says a little slowly, like she can’t quite believe what she’s hearing, “if the beat lands on me I have to call my crush?”

Rose hums in agreement but doesn’t say anything else, too preoccupied with connecting her phone to Lindsey’s complicated speaker system.

That is probably Emily’s second mistake. Her first mistake was being alive.

“Anyway, it’s not too bad and we should do it now!” Rose says perkily, and she drags both Emily and Lindsey by the arm before they can protest.

The song starts and Emily doesn’t know it. The point at each other in a clockwise motion, and for a bit Emily really thinks it won’t be her because that would be really bad luck, but when she looks up she sees Rose give her a shit-eating grin before pointing at her just before the beat drops.

Rose and Lindsey burst out in laughter.

Fuck.

Emily is really, really screwed.

*

“Dude, I can’t do it,” Emily says, putting on the hood of her hoodie and pulling at the strings until she can’t see anything.

Lindsey’s looking at her a little weirdly. “Just do it,” she says, “it can’t be too bad.”

“Yeah Em,” Rose says with a laugh in her voice, “don’t be a pussy.”

Emily wants to punch her.

“No dude, I really  _ can’t _ .” Emily tries again, and when she looks at Rose, she finds Rose already looking at her with an exasperated expression.

Rose is really trying to make it happen.

“Just do it,” Lindsey says again and she sounds a little pained, and Emily wants to die.

“Em. C’mon,” Rose mutters, and to Lindsey it must sound encouraging but Emily knows that Rose is annoyed.

“Okay,” she says, a little quietly, and when she pulls out her phone she finds that her hands are shaking. “Okay.”

Lindsey smiles in encouragement and Emily looks at her before pressing the call button.

She pulls at the strings of her hoodie until she can’t really see Lindsey anymore and wills herself not to throw up.

Lindsey’s phone starts ringing—it’s facedown on the table and Lindsey hasn’t checked it once since they got to the apartment so it really could be  _ anyone _ . Lindsey probably thinks it’s her mom but it’s Emily, and after this there’s no going back for their friendship.

When Lindsey picks up her phone she looks at the caller ID, then back at Emily, then back at her phone incredulously.

“Em- um– you’re calling me?” She sounds a little nervous, Emily can tell, and Rose hasn’t stopped smiling since she ruined Emily’s life.

“Yeah.” Emily says and Lindsey looks like she’s not sure what’s real or not anymore.

“You’re supposed to be calling your crush,” Lindsey says, like she’s clarifying something, and Emily thinks she might never get it.

“Well- yeah.” Emily says, and sends her a little smile.

“Would you look at that,” Rose perks up from the other side of the couch, getting up and walking towards the front door. “Mal is calling me!” 

Emily could punch them both actually.

She considers locking herself in the guest room forever, considers taking it back or playing it off, but before she can, Lindsey kneels in front of her on the couch, crowding her personal space.

“You like me?” She still sounds like she doesn’t believe it, like she doesn’t think it’s real, and Emily wants more but to change her mind.

“So much.” She says, and that makes Lindsey look down and place a hand over Emily’s on her knee.

She’s bracing herself for the inevitable rejection, for Lindsey to kick her out into the streets of Denver and out of her life, probably, but when Lindsey looks up she looks so fond and happy that Emily’s confused.

One moment Lindsey is in front of her and then Lindsey is on her, leaning into her space carefully and taking Emily’s face into her hands.

Lindsey kisses her carefully, kisses her like she wants nothing but to take care of her, and Emily melts into her without thinking about it twice. 

Everything about the moment is soft, and warm and tender, and Emily holds on to Lindsey’s neck and opens her mouth to try and deepen the kiss and-

“YES!” It startles them apart, sends Lindsey flying into the coffee table, and when they look they see Rose doing the weirdest dance routine ever.

“What did I tell you Em? I never lose.” Rose says triumphantly, and well, Emily sits there and holds Lindsey’s hand in her own.

Thank god Rose was right.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> blame this on that one tik tok and then on all of the feelings i have about these two


End file.
